


Gods and Demi-gods

by daviderl



Category: Thor (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up story to "Ares Versus Thor - or - Mjölnir and The Chakram". </p><p>Thor searches for a hero to aid in the struggle against an enemy that threatens the Northlands. He goes to Xena and Gabrielle, hoping they can help him find who he is seeking. But it is Ares who takes them to Hercules, who has gone mad after killing his wife and sons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Meet Again

**Gods and Demi-gods**

**Chapter One**

**We Meet Again**

The night had been cold, but now the morning was sunny, yet brisk. Xena and Gabrielle hadn’t long rolled out from their sleeping furs, bundled together to help keep each other warm, in more ways than one. Xena was tending to her horse while Gabrielle was building up the fire to warm up the leftover rabbit from the night before.

“Greetings, ladies,” a familiar voice rang out. “How are you on this glorious Autumn morning?”

 Gabrielle dropped the frying pan she had been rubbing with fat as she exclaimed, “Thor!”

 As she ran to him and his waiting embrace, there was a resounding thud as he dropped Mjölnir to the ground.

 After the initial joy of seeing him again after almost six months had passed, Gabrielle became very aware of the massive arms encircling her. Ever since the confrontation with Ares, the only arms around her had been Xena’s – strong, but slender. Not like the ones holding her now. She was conscious of their strength. It was as if a statue had been standing in the sun, then several blankets had covered the arms, letting their warmth come through, but padding their hardness. She also couldn’t help but take in his masculine scent, so different from the female aroma of Xena’s that she so loved. Yet still appealing and almost irresistible.

 As she watched them holding each other, Xena suddenly felt a stab of jealousy. But Thor, being a god, was very much aware of Xena’s feelings and gently pried Gabrielle’s arms from around his neck and walked to her, his hand out in friendship. She took the extended hand – forearm to forearm.

 “It’s good to see you again,” she said guardedly. “It’s been a while.”

 “I must agree,” he replied, smiling. “It has been much too long. I trust you are well.”

“Well as can be expected.”

“Thor,” Gabrielle interrupted, a slight feeling of jealously in her as well. “How is everyone at Valhalla?”

Thor gave her a big grin. “They drink, they carouse. They are well. They ask of you often. One day you must return with me to visit.”

“I’d like to do that. So, whatever happened to Loki?”

“There have been rumors of his whereabouts, but he still keeps himself unavailable, and out of sight. But tell _me_ , what became of Ares?”

“Zeus kept him confined up on Mt. Olympus for a while, a month or so,” Xena answered. “But it seems without a god of war to keep warlords in check there was just too much chaos, too many towns and villages being attacked and pillaged for Athena to protect, so he’s back in business.”

“We all have our place in this world, according to All-Father Odin.”

“A wise man … well, god,” Gabrielle said.

“So what brings you here? Just a friendly visit?” Xena asked. “Or is there some other reason?”

“I search for a hero I have heard of – half man, half god, possessing enormous strength.”

“That must be Hercules,” Gabrielle said. “Why are you looking for him?”

A solemn look now crossed Thor’s face. “There is a serious danger threatening the Northlands. One that may prove our doom, and Odin has requested I find this hero, this Hercules, in the hope he may wish to join us in this struggle.”

“Well, if the stories I’ve heard are true,” Xena said, “I doubt that he can help you.”

“What stories are those?”

“It is said he has gone mad. Supposedly, for some unknown reason, he killed his wife and sons. And when he realized what he did, he went mad. The rumor is that he is locked up somewhere, or possibly chained up, to prevent him from destroying everything, and killing everyone he meets.”

“So, we meet again,” said a familiar voice behind them.

Mjölnir immediately flew to Thor’s hand as they turned to face Ares. But Ares waved him off nonchalantly.

“I’m not here to fight. Although, I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun.”

“You thought a fight to the death was fun?” Gabrielle asked incredulously.

“Sure,” Ares answered light-heartedly. “Little girl, do you have any idea how boring life can be – all my powers, and nothing and no one to challenge me?”

“So what do you want?” Xena voice was cold.

“I heard you talking about Hercules,” he said to Thor. “And trust me, you want nothing to do with him.”

“You know something?”

“Well, we don’t talk about it, but Xena is right, he is mad. And in his madness, his strength seems to have increased. And not even your hammer could keep him from tearing you to pieces.”

“What happened to him? What _really_ happened?” Xena asked, her voice not quite as cold. “Or is that a big Olympian secret?”

Ares hesitated, as if he wasn’t sure he should say anything. But as a minor defiance of Zeus, he said, “As I’m sure almost everyone knows, Zeus has been known to -- umm, visit mortal women occasionally…”

“I hear he’s not the only god to do that.”

Ignoring the jab, Ares continued. “Most of the time, there are no real consequences, but in Hercules’ case, or rather Alcmene’s, she got pregnant and my half-brother was born – a demi-god. Well, to say the least, Hera was not particularly happy about that. And for most of his life, Zeus has protected Hercules from her. But Hera finally found a way to get her revenge – she sent Lyssa, the goddess of rage and fury, to temporarily inflict madness in Hercules, and he killed his wife and sons. But when the induced madness left him and he realized what he had done, he went mad on his own. And to keep him from destroying everything in his path, Zeus had Hephaestus forge his unbreakable chain, and a spike as big around as a man and five times his height. Zeus drove the spike into solid rock with the chain around one ankle to keep Hercules bound.”

“So just where is he?” Xena asked.

“In a cave on the Isle of Crete.”

“There are a lot of earthquakes there,” Gabrielle remarked. “Could his being there have anything to do with it?”

“Everything,” Ares replied. “Most of the time Zeus keeps Hercules sedated. But he has to eat, so wherever he awakens, his efforts to free himself causes the tremors and quakes until he eats the doctored food. Then he sleeps again.”

“Is there no way to end his madness?” Thor asked.

“Not until he is able to forgive himself for what he did,” Xena said. “And I doubt that even knowing that Hera was responsible would ease his pain.”

“I wish to see him for myself,” Thor said. “Can you direct me to his site of imprisonment?” he asked Ares.

“Didn’t you hear what I said? He will tear you apart.”

“Perhaps, perhaps not. Will you, or will you not?”

Ares shrugged. “Why not? Do you teleport?”

“No. Do you fly?”

“I don’t. So – how do we do this?”

“Thor, can you sense Ares’ presence as he seems to be able to sense yours?” Xena asked.

“I’ve never tried. But I know I can sense Gabrielle. That is how I found you two.”

“Really?” Gabrielle asked, pleasantly surprised. “I’m flattered. I think.”

Thor smiled warmly at her. “I hold a special fondness for you.”

“Yeah, that’s great,” Xena interjected. “But how does that help?”

“Ares can take Gabrielle with him to the cave, and then I shall follow.”

“Works for me,” Ares said.

“Not for me, it doesn’t,” Xena said. “Gabrielle goes nowhere without me.”

“Then you can travel with me,” Thor suggested.

“You mean fly?”

“Yes.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Come on Xena,” Gabrielle pleaded. “It’s not so bad.”

“As I recall, you said you kept your eyes closed the whole time.”

“I did, but I’m not as brave as you are.”

“I won’t drop you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I don’t see where you have much of a choice,” Ares said.

Xena shook her head, her teeth clinched, then acquiesced. “Okay. If we’re going to do this, let’s get it done.”

Gabrielle walked to Ares, he put one arm around her as she put her arms around his neck, and they were gone. Next Xena tentatively put her arms around Thor’s neck as his free hand went around her waist, holding her tightly up against him. And like Gabrielle, she was very aware of his strength and his masculinity.

Then spinning Mjölnir faster than the eye could follow, they were airborne.

 


	2. At the Cave

**Chapter Two  
At The Cave**

Just as soon as Ares and Gabrielle arrived at the mouth of the cave, carved into the side of a small mountain, she was immediately out of his arms and went to look, but stayed outside.

“So this is it?” she said, peering into the dark interior, but seeing nothing but blackness.

“It is.”

Gabrielle then looked to the sky.

“They’ll be along soon,” he said. “Takes a while, flying.”

“I’m surprised you can’t fly, being a god and all.”

Ares floated up to his height, then came back to earth.

“You told Thor you couldn’t fly. So you out and out lied?”

“No. I didn't say I couldn’t fly, I said I don’t. Why bother when my way is so much faster?”

“Semantics. You’re good at twisting words, aren’t you?”

Ares just smiled, then said, “You know, at first I couldn’t understand why Xena kept you around. I just thought of you as a useless tag-along. But, I have to admit, you surprised me. You picked up some decent warrior skills, you have a good head on your shoulders, and came up with some surprisingly good ideas. With proper training, _my_ training, you could…”

“Forget Ares. I’m not Xena. And I never will be.”

Just then there was a whooshing and a slight thud as Thor and Xena landed. Unlike Gabrielle with Ares, Xena wasn’t quite so quick to leave Thor’s arms.

“So, how was it?” Gabrielle asked her, noting Xena kept one arm around his neck, his arm still around her waist.

“Not bad – high and fast. Hard to keep my eyes open. But not a bad way to travel.”

Xena then walked to the mouth of the cave, peering in as Gabrielle had done.

“Are we going to stand around all day? Let’s go in,” she said. And she did just that. The others followed her into the darkness.

“Anybody think to bring a torch?” Gabrielle asked.

Ares clapped his hands once and suddenly a half dozen torches mounted on the walls sprung to life.

Looking around and up, Xena said, “A very high ceiling. Isn’t that unusual?”

“Zeus hollowed out this cave just to hold Hercules. He had to have the high ceiling in order to drive the spike into the rocky floor.”

They walked farther in, and at the back of the cave was Hercules. He was unconscious, with long hair and a beard, and naked. Pieces of his clothing were scattered around him. On his left ankle was a shackle attached to a massive chain that was buried in the ground. On closer inspection the round outline of the spike could be seen.

“When will he awaken?” Thor asked.

“Hard to say,” Ares answered. “It depends on how long ago he ate.”

“How will we know when he does?” Xena asked.

“When the tremors start. As he wakes up, he moves. And his leg begins to pull against the chain, causing the tremors. The more awake he is, the harder he fights against the chain, and the tremors turn into earthquakes. But usually before it gets to that Zeus sends Lyssa, the goddess who caused his original madness, with the drugged food and drink. His way of punishing her.”

“So Zeus knows when he should awaken?” Thor asked.

“I suppose.”

“And when the tremors begin he will come?”

"I thought I just said it would be Lyssa. But maybe if the earth shakes enough, he might."

Thor held up his hammer. “So we make our own tremors.”

And he walked out of the cave with the others trailing behind. Thor walked twenty paces from the cave, raised Mjölnir over his head, then slammed it to the ground, causing the ground to shake hard enough that Xena and Gabrielle almost lost their footing. Thor crashed it down a second time, even harder. And the two women had to hold onto each other to keep from falling. After the third earth-shaking smash Lyssa appeared with the bread and wine. But seeing the four of them there, she was confused.

“What is the meaning of this? Is Hercules not awake?”  

“No,” Thor answered her. “I caused the tremors with my hammer. I had hoped Zeus would have come if the earth shook more than usual.”

“He never comes,” she said. “It is my task, my penance, to give Hercules food and drink when he awakens. And to wait until he sleeps again.”

“Which has the sleeping potion?” Ares asked.

“I know not. Zeus has Demeter prepare both for me to give to him.”

“It sounds to me as if Zeus has all but washed his hands of Hercules,” Xena commented.

“It is rumored to keep peace between himself and Hera he ignores him.” Lyssa said.

“When should Hercules have awakened?” Thor asked.

“Not for another month, we thought. Zeus chastised Demeter for making a weak potion. I suspect this time it is stronger.”

“Give me those,” Ares said, and took the basket of bread and bottle of wine from her. He pulled to cork from the bottle with his teeth, spat it out and turned it up. He then took a bite of the bread.

“Crafty, that Demeter,” he said. “There are two components to this sleeping potion, one in each.”

“Aren’t you afraid of falling into the long sleep?” Gabrielle asked.

“No. This potion only affects Hercules’ mortal half, not his god half.”

“Then I have the solution to awaken him,” Thor said. And from behind his breastplate he produced a Golden Apple. Everyone’s eyes widened.

“I can squeeze the juice into his mouth, and his human-half will become god-like and he will awaken. But it will not affect his god-half.”

“But won’t that make him like a -- a super god?” Ares asked, a slight nervousness in his voice. “Even more powerful than Zeus himself?”

“It is likely. But that may be exactly what is needed.”

“More powerful than you, or your hammer?” Gabrielle asked.

“I would not contest that statement.”

“What about his madness?” Xena asked.

“His madness should leave him.”

“ _Should_?” Ares said, now really worried. “His madness _should_ leave him? And if it doesn’t, just how are we to keep him from destroying, well, _everything?_ ”

“I am confident it is a problem we will be able to deal with.”

And without another word, Thor marched back into the cave, knelt down, turned Hercules onto his back, parted his lips, and squeezed the apple until juice flowed from his fist into Hercules’ mouth.


	3. Hercules Awakens

**Chapter Three**

**Hercules Awakens**

As they waited for Hercules to wake up, Ares turned to Lyssa, who had entered the cave with them, curious as to what was going on. “So, when you return to Mt. Olympus, then what? Do you report to Zeus?”

“I did, at first, but now, when the quakes end, he knows. So I was told not to go to him.”

“Good. So that means no one will know what we are doing here. _Doesn’t it_?” His last words held a threatening implication.

“No, Lord Ares, no one will know. When I return I will place the basket and bottle in Demeter’s Great Hall, without seeing her, and then I shall keep myself unnoticed until I am summoned to inflict madness into yet another mortal.”

“Then take them and go. You are no longer needed here.”

Lyssa left the cave, picked up the basket, poured the remainder of the wine on the ground, and returned to Mt. Olympus.

“How long will this take?” Xena asked Thor.

“The juice without the pulp is not as strong, but it will work, eventually.”

“What about the chain?” Gabrielle asked. “Will he be able to break it?”

“The chain will even hold Zeus,” Ares answered. And looking at Xena, then Thor, he said. “But I’m sure there is a way to break it.”

Then there was a moan from Hercules, and movement as he began to wake up. His arms and legs were moving erratically, and he began to pull against the chain that held him. And the ground began to shake.

“Try to hold his leg still,” Ares said.

Thor immediately set Mjölnir on the chain halfway between where it was shackled to the spike on one end and Hercules’ ankle on the other, and the tremors stopped.

“Quick thinking,” Gabrielle said. And was rewarded with an affectionate smile from him.

“Hey!” Ares said to Hercules. “Wake up.”

Hercules slowly opened his eyes, and to everyone’s relief there was no sign of madness in them, only confusion.

“What...? Where…?”

Hercules looked around, but recognized no one until he saw Ares.

“Ares? Where am I? Who are these people?”

Then he realized his leg was all but immobile and began to jerk against the tremendous weight that held him fast.

“Easy there,” Ares said. “We’ll free you, just take it easy. But first – what do you remember?”

“I-I’m not sure. Things are – hazy.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll remember more later on.”

“You said you could free my leg.”

“Yes,” Ares said. “But it will take more than brute strength. But first, let me introduce you to my, umm, companions. This is Thor. He is one of the gods of the Northlands.”

There was a blank look on Hercules’ face.

“And this is Xena.”

“I know you, or know of you.” Hercules looked back at Ares. “She’s one of your warlords.”

“Was … She was one. But not anymore. Not right now.”

“Not ever again,” Xena retorted.

Hercules then looked at Gabrielle. “And you are?”

“I’m Gabrielle. I’m with Xena, and I’m a mortal.”

“When do I find out what’s going on? And what about this chain?”

Hercules then noticed the hammer resting on the chain, and was impressed that it kept him from moving his leg.

“I take it that’s yours?” he asked Thor.

“It is,” he replied, then picked up the hammer. “I put it there to prevent you from causing the earth to shake.”

Hercules sat up, trying to cover himself as he realized he was naked. “Anyone have any clothes I can put on?”

Thor removed his cape and handed it to Hercules, who wrapped it around himself.

“Thanks.”

Hercules then moved closer so there was slack in the chain and with both hands tried to break it. But to no avail, even with his enhanced strength.

“I suspect Zeus had Hephaestus make this one even stronger than the other one. He may have even enchanted it to make it stronger.” Ares said.

“But there is no reason why we should not be able to break this one with Xena’s Chakram and Mjölnir as we did the first,” Thor said.

“I don’t know about that,” Xena replied. “I don’t have anywhere near the strength I had then. And I don’t know if I could hold my Chakram steady enough.”

“What are you all talking about?” Hercules asked.

“Thor was bound with one of Hephaestus’ chains,” Xena explained. “He held my Chakram against one of the links and I hit it with his hammer, and it broke the link.” Then seeing he was still confused, she added, “How about we get you out of here first, and then we’ll explain everything.”

“Why not let Hercules hold your Chakram, “Gabrielle suggested, “while Thor hits it?”

“A sound idea,” Thor agreed. “But I suggest you three leave the cave,” he said to Xena, Gabrielle and Ares.  “I have no doubt when the blow is struck, the ceiling of this cave will collapse from the force of the impact.”

“Sounds good to me,” Gabrielle said.

“You two go,” Ares said to Xena. “I’ll be okay. Besides, I want to see how this works.”

Xena and Gabrielle left the cave and made sure they were well away from the entrance. Inside, Thor placed the Chakram directly over one of the links, instructing Hercules to hold the side of it firmly in place. Thor held his hammer at the end of the handle and with both hands raised the hammer over his head, then brought it down as hard as he could.

Outside the cave both Xena and Gabrielle were thrown to the ground as dust and rocks belched from the mouth of it, accompanied with a deafening roar. Then in front of them Hercules, Ares and Thor appeared. Ares’ had hand on Hercules’ shoulder and the other on Thor’s arm. Hercules was still on the ground holding the Chakram, with the shackle still around his ankle and four links of the chain attached to it. Thor’s hammer was over his head from the rebound of hitting the Chakram.

“Who needs all those falling rocks and dust?” Ares said to no one.

Hercules got to his feet. “Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?”

“Where would you like us to start?” Ares answered.


	4. Moving Forward, Not So Much

 

**Chapter Four**

**Going Forward, Not So Much**

The five of them stood facing each other. Four sets of eyes on Hercules, while his flickered mainly between Thor and Ares, a few times at Xena, but only once at Gabrielle. It was obvious he still had questions, but was having a hard time deciding which to ask first.

Finally he said to Thor, “So just how long will this extra strength I got from your Magic Apple last?”

“Not as long as if you had eaten all of it, then you would be a true god. But if I ventured a guess – no more than a month, possibly less.”

“Will my madness return?”

“That will depend upon you, and your desire for your sanity to continue.”

“You will have to recognize it was Hera that caused you to. . . to do what you did,” Gabrielle said, “And that it was not your fault.”

Hercules looked at her, but his expression was unreadable.

“And just what is your part in all of this?” He asked Xena.

“No part, really. Thor came to us, Gabrielle and me, to see if we could help find you. But it was Ares who knew where you were.”

Hercules looked back at Thor. “And what about this great danger that caused you to search for me? Don’t you think I should know more about it before I decide whether it’s worth the risk? Not to mention the time it would take me to travel to such a faraway land.””

“It _is_ coming. We have seers who have painted murals with the danger arising from cracks in the earth. Plus, there has been an increase in quakes with smoke and sulfur arising where long dormant volcanos sit. The only thing we do not know is when it will arrive.”

“So I’m just supposed to wait there for who knows how long?”

“That was not our plan. I was sent to find you, explain the situation, and possibly convince you to visit to better understand the serious nature of it. And if you find it warrants your help, then agree to return when you are needed.”

“That makes more sense.”

“And one other thing,” Ares said. “It will give you someplace to go when Hera finds out you are you again, and comes looking.”

Thor got a puzzled look on his face. “Does Hera pose such a danger to the son of Zeus?”

“I’m afraid she does,” Ares answered.

“Why does Zeus permit this? Does he have no control over his wife?”

Ares laughed out loud. “Not much. She pretty much does what she wants when she wants to do it.”

Thor shook his head, confused.

“You have to understand something,” Ares explained. “Zeus and Hera have been around for thousands of years. And I think over the centuries he has just gotten tired of the battle of wills with her. So now, it’s just easier to let her do whatever makes her happy, and he does the same for himself.”

During a few moment’s pause while the others were waiting for Hercules’ next question, Gabrielle interrupted.

“So, Hercules, just how much stronger are you now than before?”

The question surprised him. It was something he hadn’t thought about.

“I don’t know. Thor, any idea?”

“I have no way of knowing. Perhaps a middling percentage.”

“You know,” Gabrielle said, “when I ate the apple, I could feel not only my strength increasing, but I knew I couldn’t be harmed. As Loki said, it was like a raindrop to a mountain. Are you like that?”

Hercules shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t feel any different.”

“So, if they tried to cut the shackle off your ankle with Xena’s Chakram and Thor’s hammer, and they missed, would it cut your foot off?”

“Where do you come up with such questions?” Ares asked. “As if it matters.”

“It might matter to Hercules,” she retorted. “He might want it off.”

“It is a reasonable thing to ask,” Thor said. “But I see no way to prove it one way or the other without risking mutilating Hercules’ leg.”

“What do you want to do?” Xena asked Hercules.

“I certainly do want it off, but I don’t want to risk losing my foot.”

“So, what if we start out simple?” Xena suggested. “See if my Chakram can cut you, and then go from there.”

Hercules held out his arm and Xena sliced at it. The first try did nothing. She sliced harder a second time with no damage. She then brought the Chakram down as if she were using a hatchet, and it just bounced off his arm.

“Okay,” she said. “It looks like your skin is indestructible.”

“But is it as indestructible as Hephaestus’ chain?” Gabrielle asked.

But before Xena could answer, Hercules, now convinced he was almost indestructible, asked Thor about his hammer, and was it as heavy as reported? And as they were in conversation, Xena turned to Ares.

“Okay, we both know that eventually Zeus and Hera will find out that Hercules isn’t crazy, and that he isn’t chained up. What do you think they’ll do?”

“Well, seeing that Hercules is his favorite, dear old dad will probably be pleased and probably will do nothing. Hera, on the other hand will NOT be pleased, and you can bet she _will_ do something. She probably won’t say much to me, other than threaten me, yet again, with exile in Tartarus. And since Hercules no longer has a weak, mortal half, I suspect there will be nothing she can do to him until the apple juice wears off. Nor will she dare try anything against Thor. Not only does she not know how powerful he and his hammer is, but knowing that Odin is the Norse god of war, she certainly wouldn’t do anything to start war between the Olympian gods and the Norse gods.”

Ares then got a smarmy grin on his face.

“Which only leaves you and Gabrielle for her to take out her anger on.”

“Us? We didn’t do anything!”

“Guilty by association, my dear. But that’s the way the wine sours.”

All the while they were talking, Xena was watching Hercules and Thor. Thor handed Mjölnir to Hercules, who hefted it, feeling its weight. They spoke some more, then both backed up fifteen paces or more, and Thor held out his hand. It was obvious the hammer was trying to fly to him but Hercules had a firm grip on it. But then Hercules’ bare feet began to slip on the rocky and gravely ground, and slowly he was drawn toward Thor until he was an arm’s length away, and released the hammer to Thor’s waiting hand.


	5. Separate Ways

**Chapter Five**

**Separate Ways**

Xena stormed over to where Hercules and Thor were still discussing Mjölnir.

“Hercules, we have a little problem here. Your delightful brother is saying that because we’re not gods, Hera is going to punish _us_ for what you three have done,” she said, first indicating herself and Gabrielle, and then Ares, Thor and Hercules.

“He’s probably right. Hera is very vengeful. But maybe if you two stay in Crete rather than returning to Greece, it may take her longer to find you once she discovers I’m not chained up and not still insane.”

“I don’t want to stay here,” Gabrielle protested. “Everything and everyone I know is in Greece. My parents and sister live in Poteidaia.”

While Gabrielle was complaining, Xena saw movement from the corner of her eye, then looking skyward, she used her hand to shade her eyes. The others looked where she was and they could see two large birds flying directly toward them. When they were close enough to be recognized as ravens, Gabrielle asked Ares, “Are those the ravens of Apollo? I sure hope so, we could use some good luck for a change.”

“No, my friends,” Thor said. “They are Huginn and Muninn. They are Odin’s eyes and ears. He sends them out each day to keep watch over the Northland.”

“So what are they doing here?” Xena asked. “They’re rather far from home.”

“My father must have sent them with a message for me.”

And as if they had heard, they alit on each of Thor’s shoulders, their beaks near his ears, and working as if whispering to him. Thor nodded, then said to the others, “There is trouble – a fissure has opened where there should be none, and vapors are covering the ground as fog. It is causing dissention and hostility among the people. Clans are waging war against each other. Brothers are raising armies to fight against brother. I must return.”

Thor turned to Hercules. “Will you come with me? To see for yourself the peril that threatens?”

“I can’t go naked,” he replied. “Ares, you know where I live – lived. Will you bring me clothes and boots?”

“So now I’m your errand boy?” he answered, irritated. He then took a deep breath and said. “I’ll be back.”

And he disappeared.

“That still doesn’t help us,” Xena said. “You’re just going to leave us to face Hera’s vengeance?”

“It may be months before she knows I’m not here. I’m sure you are resourceful enough to get by.”

“Right!” she retorted. “With nothing but the clothes we’re wearing?”

And as if right on cue, Ares reappeared with clothes for Hercules, and everything Xena and Gabrielle had left at their camp except the horse, bridle and saddle.

“I took the bridle off your horse and let her run free, and I put an invisibility spell over your saddle so only you can see it, if you ever get back.”

“Thanks,” Xena said sarcastically.

“You might want to know,” Ares went on, “that just east from here, at the foot of this mountain, is a small village. Their dialect might be hard for you understand, and they don’t care much for strangers, but it might be your best bet to hide from Hera. I’m sure you’ll manage somehow.”

By this time Hercules had put on his clothes and Thor had reattached his cape.

“Ares, my friend,” Thor said. “Do you wish to accompany us, to see what dangers threaten my land?”

“As much as I’d like to,” he replied with no conviction in his voice, “if I don’t make an appearance occasionally, Zeus gets antsy. You understand.”

“So you’re still on probation.” Xena said, obviously pleased with this bit of information. Ares didn’t respond.

“We must go,” Thor said to Xena. “But I shall return, you can be assured of that.”

“We’ll be waiting,” Gabrielle said, smiling.

Thor nodded at her then said to Hercules, “Are you ready?”

Hercules put one arm around Thor’s shoulders, Thor’s arm went around Hercules’ back, and spinning Mjölnir, they were gone.

“Well, if Thor drops him, at least it won’t kill him,” Ares said. “And now, farewell.” And Ares was gone.

For a few moments neither woman spoke, then Gabrielle asked, “What do we do now?”

“I’m thinking.”

There was more silence as the two of them folded and packed up their blankets, sleeping furs, food, and water skins.

“Gabrielle, after Thor squeezed the juice into Hercules’ mouth, did you see what he did with the rest of the apple?”

“Not really, I was too interested in watching Hercules, why?”

“I was just wondering, what if he threw it down, and it’s still there?”

Gabrielle got a gleam in her eye.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Xena asked her.

“Unless the cave is completely collapsed, it can’t hurt to look for it.”

Cautiously both women started into the cave, slowly, allowing their eyes to adjust to the dark interior. There still was a haze of dust, but not so bad that they only coughed a few times. They found that the cave hadn’t completely collapsed, but there were enough boulders and rocks that they had to carefully pick their way around and over them so the going was harder than they’d like. Off to one side a single torch was burning. Four had been ripped from the walls and were smashed. They were able to remove the one left burning and used it to relight the one other good one, doubling the light. Eventually they made their way to back of the cave where Hercules had been bound.

While they were clearing away the stones and rubble, Gabrielle said, “I really can’t believe they just left us like they did.”

“By ‘they’, I assume you mean Thor?”

“Well, yes. But not only him, but all three of them.”

“I can understand why Thor had to leave. He came to get Hercules to help with whatever it is that’s threatening his home. And I can even understand while Ares left.” Xena paused for a moment, then said. “And speaking of Ares, does he seem more, I don’t know, accommodating than he used to be? More helpful and obliging?”

“I did notice that. Something’s different about him. Not that I’m complaining, but we both know he can’t be trusted. But I don’t think it’s because Zeus has him on a short leash.”

Before Xena could answer to that, she exclaimed, “Here it is!”

On the rocky floor, covered with dust, was the remains of the apple. She picked up it up, trying to brush off the dirt.

“Ares brought a water skin,” Gabrielle said. “We can use it to wash it off.”

Together they made their way about outside, following the path they had used going in. Once outside Xena held the apple in both hands while Gabrielle poured water on it. Next, Xena laid the apple on a flat rock, and using the tip of her knife, began separating it and removing the seeds, which she set aside rather than throwing them away.

“You’re not going to plant them are you?”

“Maybe. If I can find the right place.”

“I wonder how long it would take before apples appear.”

“Don’t know. They’re magic, so maybe a matter of days or weeks.”

“Or because they _are_ magic, maybe a hundred years, or longer.”

Xena made sure all the seeds were gone, then flattened the remains and divided it into two equal pieces.

“Shouldn’t you eat more than me?”

“Why?”

“You’re taller and heavier than I am. Seems only fair.”

“Okay,” Xena said, then added a little more to hers.

They each took their portion, looked each other in the eye, put their hands to their mouths, and swallowed the remains of the Golden Apple.


	6. Demi-gods

**Chapter Six**

**Demi-gods**

The two women stood there, watching each other in case there was a physical change.

“Do you feel anything?” Gabrielle asked.

“I do feel better, somehow.”

“That’s the first stage – all your aches and pains disappear. The stinging in my eyes is gone, and I don’t have to fight to not cough. You?”

“The same. And I do feel stronger.”

Xena bend down and picked up two rocks the size of her fist and tossed one to Gabrielle. She then squeezed it and it shattered into pebbles and dust. Gabrielle copied her with the same result.

“So we’re stronger,” Gabrielle said. ”Now, the next stage – can we be cut with knives or swords?”

Xena took out her knife and sliced across her forearm, gently the first time, then harder.

“All it did was dull the edge,” she said. “But I wonder…”

She unclipped her Chakram and tried slicing her arm. She wasn’t cut, but it did leave a red line in her skin.

“Do you think if you really tried to, you could cut into your arm?” Gabrielle asked.

“If it was able to cut the chain, then it probably would. But I would think, hope, it would heal right up.”

Gabrielle nodded, then said, “I wonder if we can fly.”

And without an answer she jumped into the air, going five times her height. But rather than coming to earth as she expected, she floated down about half as fast.

Then Xena jumped, and went twice the height Gabrielle had managed, and she too floated down.

“I bet if you had eaten more of the apple you could fly,” Gabrielle said, a little wistfully.

“Then it’s a good thing I didn’t, otherwise I’d end up having to carry you everywhere,” Xena replied with a grin, and a gleam in her eye.

“Do you remember 78 days ago when we were at that festival in Athens, and there were acrobats tossing each other into the air and doing flips and spins?”

“Vaguely.”

“That looked like so much fun, but I was afraid to try it. But not now.”

Gabrielle jumped into the air again, then curling into a ball, she spun six times before straightening out and floating to earth.

“You should try it,” she said to Xena.

“Spinning around isn’t my idea of fun, but I wonder…”

Suddenly Xena sprang into the air, traveling twice as high as she had the first time. And again she began floating down, but half way down, her speed increased until she was traveling almost three times what a normal person would have fallen. She landed hard enough that Gabrielle could feel the vibration.

“Are you all right? What happened?” she exclaimed, worried something had gone wrong.

“Nothing. We are able to slow our descent. I just wanted to know if I could do the opposite and speed up. And I could, unfortunately…”

Xena took off one boot to show Gabrielle that the sole was split from heel to toe.

Gabrielle chuckled. “Next time you should take your boots off. But I guess that would come in handy if we had to crash down through a stone ceiling.”

“So, what other powers should we have?”

Gabrielle shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Gabrielle pointed her hand at a scrubby bush for a few moments.

“Well, I can’t throw fire from my fingertips. But I think we have powers we just haven’t discovered yet.”

“Well, your memory seems to have gotten better.”

“What do you mean?”

“You remembered exactly how many days ago we were in Athens, and you remembered the acrobats. I barely recall seeing them.”

“Well, maybe the powers are specific to each person, as with each god. I’m sure they will show up when we need them.”

“Maybe. In the meantime I think we should get off this mountain. It’s too exposed. And even with our new powers I wouldn’t want to test them against a true goddess like Hera.”

Xena started packing up the things Ares had brought when Gabrielle stopped her.

“Xena, are you hungry, or thirsty?”

“No.”

“Hot? Cold?”

“Not really.”

“So we’re gods. Why do we need these things?”

“Because if we’re going to blend in and hide from Hera in that village, then we have to act like normal people.”

“So I guess running and jumping off this mountain and floating to the bottom is out of the question.”

“Now you’re catching on,” Xena said, answering Gabrielle’s grin with one of her own.

After one last look around, the two of them started down the mountain, pushing boulders out of the way until they found a path leading to the village.

After a while Gabrielle said, “Didn’t you think it was odd that Thor just happened to have a Golden Apple with him?”

“Didn’t much think about it.”

“Well I did. And you want to know what I think?”

“Would it do me much good if I didn’t?”

“No.”

“Okay, why do you think Thor brought one of his magic apples with him?”

“I think that if he couldn’t find Hercules, he was going to give it to you. Or at least ask you if you’d eat it, so you could go back and help him.”

“Me? How do you know he wouldn’t give it to you? You’re the one he’s got that ‘special fondness’ for.”

“Yeah, well maybe he does. But you’re the one who ate the remains I vomited up, and became god-like enough to swing his hammer to free him from the chains.”

“So I guess the only way to know for sure is to ask him,” they said together, then laughed.

“Maybe we can read each other’s minds now, seeing that we’re already soul mates,” Gabrielle said.

“I hope not. There are some particularly dark things in my mind I’d just as soon you not know about.”

By this time they were entering the outskirts of the town and all eyes were on them. And as Ares had predicted, they weren’t very friendly. Not long after that, they came to small huts surrounded by gardens and fields, and everywhere rocks and boulders were strewn – the results of Thor’s hammering. At one hut an old man and woman were using a long oak limb, trying to roll a large boulder out of a patch of ripening beans.

“We have to help these people,” Gabrielle whispered.

“I agree,” Xena replied. “But we can’t make it look too easy. If we’re going to blend in, we can’t draw any unnecessary attention to us.”

Gabrielle nodded, then said to the man, ”Maybe we can help, if you’ll let us.”

After looking them up and down, and noticing that Xena was carrying her boots, he shook his head then said, “Fine, not that it will help.”

Both Xena and Gabrielle flanked the couple and slowly it began to roll. When it was out of the garden, the old man said that was far enough.

“Thank you both,” his wife said. “Thank you so much.”

“I’m just glad we could help,” Gabrielle said. “We’re new in town, just passing through. You wouldn’t happen to know where we could spend a night or two would you? Maybe there’s an inn?”

“No, no inn,” the man answered. “But the tavern has rooms upstairs. Maybe Ackus will rent one for all night. Most of the time it’s for just a little while. You get my drift?”

“We get it,” Xena said. “Any place I might get my boots fixed?”

She show him the bottoms, where the second had split as well on the walk down the side of the mountain.

“Got a tannery on the other side of town. Marcus can fix you up fine.”

“Well, thanks for the information,” Gabrielle said. “Maybe we’ll see you later.”

The old couple nodded, then turned back to the garden to repair the damage to their beans. Xena and Gabrielle continued on to the center of the village.


	7. New Powers

**Chapter Seven**

**New Powers**

The closer to the tavern they got, the less bothered Xena and Gabrielle were with all the eyes on them than they were with all the rocks and small, and some not-so-small boulders that had damaged so many huts, gardens and barns and dotted the fields.

“Xena, you know we have to do something to help get rid of these rocks.”

“Yes, I know. Maybe if there’s enough moon tonight we can come back after everyone’s asleep and find some place to get rid of them.”

Gabrielle nodded, and continued to take note of where they could do the most good.

“That has to be it,” Xena observed as they approached the only two story building in town.

As they entered the tavern all eyes were on them: men, thinking they might be bought for a roll in the hay, despite Xena’s armor and the handle of her sword showing over the top of her right shoulder. And they were being eyed by the women – thinking they were competition.

When they walked to the counter, space was made for them.

“My friend and I would like a room for the night; all night. Any available?” Xena asked the bartender.

“You got money?” he asked.

Gabrielle took two coins from a pouch an laid them on the counter. The bartender picked one up, studying it in the dim light of the candles.

“Greek dinar,” he said. “Hmm. Don’t seem to be counterfeit. Can’t be too careful, you know.”

“How much for a room?” Gabrielle asked.

“Five. Plus another two if you want blankets and candles.”

“No candles in the room?” Xena asked.

“You want light after dark, you gotta have candles.”

“Two blankets?” Gabrielle said.

The bartender nodded.

“Clean? And without fleas?”

He nodded again.

“And how many candles?”

“Shouldn’t need more than one tall, or two short.”

“We’ll take them,” Xena said, never one to haggle. “Pay the man,” she said to Gabrielle, who brought out five more coins.

“The room with the biggest bed has a bull on the door. That one’s yours. It locks from the inside.”

They climbed the stairs to the second floor, noticing that instead of numbers the rooms had animals on the doors – a bear, a dog, a horse, a rooster, and their bull. Both came to the conclusion that it because so many of the temporary customers couldn’t read. The room had one bed, barely large enough for two people, a very worn table and two chairs. Xena took off her armor, Chakram and sword and put them on the table while Gabrielle spread both blankets over the bed.

“Did you notice that we both understood what the tavern keeper was saying?”

“I did. So either Ares was wrong, or gods can understand any language.”

“Makes sense, I guess.”

“Well, since it will be a while before sunset, what should we do?” Xena asked.

Gabrielle immediately dropped her clothes to the floor, and lay down on the bed, arms over her head, legs spread, inviting Xena to join her.

“I suppose we could see what it’s like for two goddesses to make love,” she said with a hungry look on her face.

Xena’s clothes hit the floor and she leaped across the room to land on top of Gabrielle, slowing herself just enough to keep the bed from collapsing, which still creaked from the weight of the two of them. Their mouths found the other’s as their arms and legs entwined, as their passion soared higher and higher.

 

“Well,” Gabrielle said, eyes closed, completely satisfied, for the moment. “That certainly was – different. By the gods, Xena, I never would have expected our fever for each other could have been any hotter than it was before.”

“I know what you mean.”

“I wonder if we disturbed anyone in the next room.”

“Considering what goes on, I doubt if anyone even noticed. Listen.”

And from rooms on either side of theirs, moans, groans, panting, and beds thumping against the walls could be heard. The longer they listened, the more they could hear – sounds from more rooms. And then noises from the tavern downstairs – men and women laughing and carousing; arguments and fights; drinks being poured and gulped down.

“They look like wood,” Gabrielle said, “but the walls and floors must be made of parchment, very thin parchment.”

“Or our hearing is better, more god like.”

They lay there a while longer listening to the sounds of the tavern, sometimes smiling. But the sounds most stimulating were the ones from the rooms next to them. Without realizing it, they changed position – Gabrielle was now on top, and their passions grew until once again they were oblivious of the sounds around them.

 

“Xena, I think it’s dark outside. But not so much in here.”

Xena went to the window and saw torches flickering all around the town square as people were preparing to end their day.

“You’re right. And it looks like you were right about us having powers we’ve yet to discover. I guess seeing in the dark is another one. In a little while everyone should be inside and we can do what we can to get rid of the rocks and boulders.”

“I suppose we should jump out of the window since we can’t lock the door from the outside. And we surely don’t need any weapons.”

“Not until these powers wear off.”

Not long after that, after the streets were deserted, they leapt from the window, landing softly enough no one heard them. They had decided the best way to rid the fields and gardens of the rubble was to line both sides of the road into town with them. The bigger boulders, waist high and around, or larger, they discovered took both of them to move them, otherwise they would shatter when they tried to pick them up alone, making more noise than they wanted.

When the first rooster crowed, they realized day was about to break so they returned to the tavern, satisfied with what they had done. And reversing their exits, jumped up into the window headfirst to land with barely a thump.

“I see our clothes are filthy,” Gabrielle noticed, “but we’re as clean as if we just took a bath.”

“Well, I never did see Ares or Thor dirty, so I guess dirt doesn’t stick to us.”

“If we’re going to blend in, we really need to buy clothes that don’t advertise that we’re warriors. But I’m worried about our weapons and armor. What are we going to do with them until we need them again?”

“Good question. Maybe if we give the tavern owner a few dinars he’ll keep them for us until we can find someplace else to live. And I still want to find that tannery to get my boots resoled.”

“You know, we may need to find jobs. We only have fifteen dinars left. And the way we’re spending them they won’t last long.”

“Well, let’s get what we need, and we’ll figure something out.”

 


	8. Blending In

**Chapter Eight**

**Blending In**

After gathering their things, Xena and Gabrielle went down to talk to the tavern owner.

“It appears we’ll be staying longer than we planned,” Xena explained. “And we were wondering if there was someplace we can put out weapons until we decide to leave.”

The man shrugged his shoulders.

“So what about buying some clothes?” Gabrielle asked.

“Nope,” he replied. “Everyone here makes their own. Once the marketplace opens you can buy some fabric to make what you need. Or you can go see Marcus and buy some leather sheets.”

“That won’t work for us,” Xena told him. “We don’t sew. And we don’t have the needles and thread even if we did.”

“Isn’t there _anything_ here in town?” Gabrielle almost pleaded.

“Well, I suppose you could offer to buy some clothes from some townfolk.”

He thought for a moment, then said, “But in the back room I do have some things people have left here. You know how it is – people get drunk and stumble out without their coats. Or things get left in the rooms – pants, shirts, even skirts sometimes. You’re welcome to look.”

“Thanks,” Xena said as they headed for the door he indicated.

Piled up in a corner were the clothes. And as they went through them, sorting and separating them, Gabrielle, said, “I’ve never seen such a sad assortment of clothes. And the smell. Doesn’t anyone ever wash anything?”

“Well I imagine they’ve been here a while. This isn’t so bad.”

Xena was holding up a long leather, wool-lined coat, the only thing that even came close to fitting her.

“I think this will work. What do you think?”

Gabrielle nodded, then went back to the pile. She had set aside a long skirt and blouse, very similar to what she had worn while growing up.

“These aren’t too dirty, or worn,” she said almost to herself. “And they fit pretty good,” she said after putting them on over her warrior clothes.

“Gabrielle, lift me up. I want to see something.”

Gabrielle put out her hand and Xena stepped into it, and Gabrielle lifted her up as high as she could.

“This is perfect,” Xena said. “This was originally only one story, and the second floor was added later. There is a ledge here where the roof was taken off. Hand me up your sword and scabbard.”

Gabrielle did as requested and Xena put them on the ledge, added hers, and her Chakram to them, then dropped to the floor.

“Get everything you wanted?” she asked Gabrielle. Gabrielle nodded and they left the room.

“So where did you say that tannery was?” Xena asked.

“Out the door and back to your right. Straight through the market until you reach the other side of town. You can’t miss the smell.”

The two of them left the tavern and headed in the direction he had said. As they entered the town square, there were still suspicious eyes on them, but the main topic of conversation was the mystery of how the boulders and large rocks had been moved out of the fields and gardens and were now lining both sides of the road into town. Most speculated that one of the gods had taken pity on them.

It didn’t take long to find the tannery. And to Xena’s surprise, Marcus also made boots and shoes so she was able to buy a new pair that fit for five dinars.

“So, where now?” Gabrielle asked.

“Don’t know. Maybe we should ask around about some kind of work.”

The two of them walked back to the center of town where the market was located. They looked over the various booths trying to decided who could afford to hire them – farmers, craftsmen (carpenters, potters, the blacksmith, the tanner, the metalsmith). But it was obvious everything made was home-produced by family members. Finding work that actually paid a salary was going to be next to impossible.

Several times Gabrielle or Xena would approach someone about some work they could do, and were either completely ignored, or told abruptly there was no work to be had, and to move along.

“Maybe we could get a job at the tavern,” Gabrielle suggested, half-serious. “It seems like there are always troublemakers that need to be taken care of.”

“Maybe one of us … maybe. But I doubt if the tavern keeper would want to pay both of us to just sit there, waiting for trouble to start.”

“I didn’t really expect that anyway.”

“What if we just leave, and live on the road like we have been?”

“We may have to,” Gabrielle admitted. “And who knows? Maybe we would be less likely to be found by Hera. Except – I really would just as soon go back home to Greece.”

“Let’s go back to the tavern and get our things, and just get out of town.”

The two women turned toward the tavern when they heard the familiar muted whoosh and felt the ground shake as Thor and Hercules landed behind them.

“So much for blending in,” Xena said as they turned back around.

Without a thought, Gabrielle rushed toward Thor, intending to give him a hug, but a the last moment he stopped her, holding her by her upper arms. He looked into her eyes, then said, “You are no longer mortal.”

He looked over at Xena and said, “Nor are you.”

“Yeah, we went back into the cave and found what was left of the apple. We dug out all the seeds, divided it up and ate it. If Hera was coming after us, it seemed like the best way to protect ourselves.”

“Good thinking,” Hercules said. And was rewarded with a smile and a nod of thanks.

“So why are you two back so soon?” Gabrielle asked. “I thought you’d be gone, well, longer than one day.”

“Things have become dire, bordering on disastrous.”

“What?”

“Is there a place we can talk in private?” Thor asked, noticing a crowd was gathering.

“Probably the tavern,” Xena said. “This time of day it should still be empty. We spent last night there.”

As the four of them headed in the direction Xena indicated, she took off her coat and tossed it onto a table that an old woman, and most likely her granddaughter, were selling homemade baskets. Gabrielle shed the peasant skirt and blouse and added them to the pile.


	9. Tavern Talk

**Chapter Nine**

**Tavern Talk**

When the four of them were almost to the tavern, several older men blocked their way, and they went to one knee. One of them said to Thor, “We are the town elders, and please forgive us. We know you are a god, but we do not recognize you.”

“That is because I am not from this land. I have traveled a long distance to this place.”

Just them Gabrielle spoke up, with a certain amount of pride in her voice, “He is Thor, the God of Thunder of the Northlands. And the hammer he carries put the God of War, Ares face down in the dirt.”

“And this is the legendary Hercules,” Xena said. “Son of Zeus. With strength no god could hope to match.”

With a trembling voice, the old man said, ”We are twice honored with your presence. But tell us, how can we make you stay in our humble village more pleasant? With food and drink? No, of course not! What use would a god have of such things?”

“It is true we do not need to eat or drink,” Thor said. “However a keg of your finest ale would be appreciated.”

“It shall be done! Anything more? Just name it.”

“How about some privacy?” Xena cut in. “We were thinking the tavern.”

“Of course. No one shall disturb you.”

As the elders scurried off to make preparations, Xena said, “So that’s what it’s like to be a god, huh? Everyone bowing and scraping just to please you?”

“It is. But there are times when it becomes tiresome.”

When they arrived, the tavern was empty except for the tavern keeper. On one large table was the promised ale and four copper goblets. Thor poured ale into two of them, for himself and Xena; Hercules and Gabrielle had turned their goblets upside down. And after drinking half of his down, Thor complimented the barman, then turned to business.

“You recall the fissure I told you about, with the mist that was coming from it, causing strife and fighting among the clans.”

“I remember,” Xena said.

“From the crack in the earth there is now a pillar of fire, three times the height of a man. All are now of one mind – to imprison as many virgins to be found until the time has come to sacrifice them to the flame, which will bring forth the one its followers are calling the ‘One True God.’ “

“You couldn’t stop it?” Xena asked.

“Have you ever thrown a stone into smoke billowing to the sky? It is the same with Mjölnir and the flame. It passes through it as if through the air. And when Hercules attempted to fill the fissure with boulders, the followers crowded around the flame as thick as the fur on the hare in winter, protecting it, knowing he would not risk killing innocents.”

“They don’t sound very innocent to me,” Gabrielle said. “Capturing young women? And why is it always virgins that have to be sacrificed?”

“Purity,” Xena answered. “Nothing more pure than that.”

“They are under a spell of some kind,” Thor explained. “We believe that once this god is defeated, everyone will return to his, and her, right mind.”

“Umm, Thor,” Gabrielle said slowly, as if something just came to mind. “There’s something I don’t quite understand. When I was in Asgard, even though I was out most of the time, I heard voices, and names - Freya, Balder, Heimdall, Sif, Frigga, and Odin.”

“How can this be? You were near death. Yet you remember those who came to visit you?”

“Yeah,” Xena said. “She does that now. Ever since she ate her portion of the apple, she remembers everything.”

“But the point I’m trying to make,” Gabrielle continued, “is that if they are gods, why can’t they fight this new god? Why come all the way to Greece to find Hercules?”

“We tried. Before Hercules and I returned, they went amongst the followers, but they swarmed like wolves fighting over a deer carcass. My friends could not be harmed, but they had no desire to injure or kill those who attacked them. Even in disguise the priests knew us and sent them against us.”

“So now what?” Xena asked.

“Hercules and I returned to seek your help. Knowing your abilities, we wished you to come to the Northland and use your warrior skills to neutralize the priests.”

Suddenly both of Gabrielle’s hands slapped hard down on the table as she stood up, the goblets and the keg of ale hitting the floor.

“You want Xena to be your ASSASSIN?” she said loudly, and angrily.

“No, you misunderstand,” Thor hastily replied. “We need her to capture and secret away those priests. Eventually there will be no one to lead. But we suspect this god has given them the ability to recognize those who are not mortal.”

Thor then turned to look over his shoulder. “Innkeeper, more cups and another keg of ale.”

He then looked back at Xena. “However, now that you’ve eaten the apple, this is a problem. We cannot wait until your powers fade.”

“So there is no way to make them go away now?” Gabrielle asked.

“Certainly, one or two of the seeds of the Golden Apples will take them. It was only because you ate all of them that you were poisoned almost to your death.”

“Then I guess we’re in luck,” Xena said as she brought out the seeds she had saved. “How many did you say I have to eat?”

“Xena! You’re not going to do this are you?” Gabrielle was stunned. “Get rid of your powers just like that?”

“Why not? We’re going to lose them anyway.”

“But … what he’s asking you to do, don’t you realize how dangerous it is? You could be killed. Or sacrificed to this – this god!”

“Fight it now or fight it later, when it decides Greece is next.”

“Well, you do realize you aren’t going without me, don’t you?”

“I had no intention of leaving you behind.” Xena then looked at Thor, still talking to Gabrielle. “Just so long as I know you’ll be safe.”

“She shall be with us in Asgard, as safe as if you were by her side.”

“This all sounds well and good,” Gabrielle went on. “But how are you going to get Hercules, Xena and me there. You can’t carry all of us.”

“Maybe I can help,” a familiar voice said.

Hercules, Xena and Gabrielle turned around to see Ares there.

“Ares!” Xena spat out. “What do you want?”

“I’m here to help. You need a way to travel north. I can take two with me.”

“And just why would you want to do that?” she asked, hostility still in her voice.

“How did you know we were here?” Gabrielle asked.

“I always know where Xena is,” he replied. “And Hercules.”

“How?” Xena asked.

“After all the time we spent together? Why wouldn’t I want to know where you are? And who knows, maybe one day you just might want to….”

“Forget it, Ares,” Xena said, cutting him off. “Those days are long past, and long gone.”

Thor got to his feet, wanting to defuse the growing hostility.

“Friend Ares, we welcome your assistance.”

And he walked over to Ares, hand extended in friendship. He and Ares clasped forearms.

“I don’t believe this,” Xena said. “Just a few months ago you two were fighting to the death.”

“Things change,” Ares said. “You should know Zeus is aware of, well, everything. He wasn’t too happy with Hercules leaving like he did, for the reason he did. But now that he’s back, I’m here to do what I can to help out in any way.”

“So my father thinks I need protecting?” Now Hercules was sounding angry.

“Not at all, now that you’re almost a true god. But he is worried about this pillar-of-fire god, and he would just as soon have it defeated in the Northlands than to have to battle it here.”

“Fine,” Gabrielle said. “Help out all you want. But I still have one question.”

“You’re just full of questions, aren’t you?” Ares shot back.

“You’re damned right I am,” Gabrielle retorted. “And _now_ I want someone to tell just how is Xena supposed to resist being controlled by this fire-pillar god once her powers are taken away.”

“Not an insignificant question, well worth an equally not insignificant answer,” Thor responded.

“I’d like to know that as well,” Xena chimed in.

“If you eat but two of the seeds, your powers will leave you, with substantial pain. But I believe that consuming one seed and half of another, you will lose your powers yet still have the ability to resist falling under this god’s influence.”

“But it will still be painful.”

“It will, but lessened somewhat.”

“Then let’s do this,” Xena said, producing a small knife from between her breasts.

“But first, my friends,” Thor said as he came to his feet, “We must toast to our success. Everyone must drink.”

He then began pouring ale into the cups.

“Innkeeper,” he said, “Join us. Bring your cup. You will be witness to history, a tale to tell your children and grandchildren.”

Timidly the tavern owner joined them, trembling slightly, and holding out a cup to be filled. Everyone stood up.

When all cups and goblets were raised, Thor said, “To success, and to those who may die a warrior’s death in this endeavor!”

They all took at least a token swallow, then slammed the cups to the table, smashing all but one of them to pieces.

Xena carefully cut one seed in two, popped it and a whole one into her mouth and washed them down with the ale in the tavern owner’s intact cup.


	10. To The Northland

**Chapter Ten**

**To The Northland**

As they stood there, waiting for the seeds to work, Gabrielle said, “You know it was yesterday when we ate the apple, wouldn’t it have been digested by now?”

Thor smiled at her, he couldn’t help it. “One would think, and I asked my father the same question, and he told me this: As soon as the apple is swallowed, its magic begins to fill the body, and we no longer need to eat or drink, and digestion stops. So the apple remains in the stomach, disbursing its magic until it gone. But the entire apple, excluding the seeds, of course, must be eaten for true godhood to occur. Drinking only the juice, or only eating bits of it will cause the magic to be absorbed in a short time.”

Just then, Xena yelled out and grabbed her stomach with one hand, the other on the table, trying not to fall. Her face had gone a pale white, with sweat covering her brow and running down her face. Gabrielle went to her, holding her to keep her from falling. Her grimaced expression revealed how great the pain was that she was trying to endure.

“Let’s put her on the table,” Gabrielle said, but Xena resisted.

“No,” she struggled to say. “It’s not so bad now.”

But it was all she could do to keep from doubling over and falling to the floor. Both Thor and Hercules helped Gabrielle to keep Xena on her feet. She began to pant and her eyes rolled back into her head. And despite her previous protest, they made her lie on the table. Slowly her breathing returned to almost normal, but the color had yet to return to her face.

“Well, I guess I know what I have to look forward to,” Gabrielle said.

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

“When I eat the seeds.”

“Why would you do that?” he asked.

“Well, since Xena is no longer a demi-god, I just thought I would, I don’t know, stop being one as well.”

“No, you must remain one. You will be the one to protect her if need be. The powers you have may just save her life if she is found to be a spy among this god’s followers.”

“But won’t they know I’m not a mortal?”

“They will, but Heimdall will know if she is discovered, and it will be up to you to rescue her.”

“So, just who is this Heimdall?”

“Heimdall has the power to see all. He is the one who keeps watch over the Nine Realms. And he will know if Xena is in danger.”

“And just what will everyone else be doing?”

“I suspect you think I have recruited you three to fight this enemy while I and my brothers and sisters stand idly by,” Thor replied.

“That’s what it sounds like,” Gabrielle answered back.

“And now that I think about it,” Xena chimed in through her pain, “that’s exactly what it sounds like.”

“And you also, friend Hercules, and you, Ares, these are your thoughts as well?”

“Well, I think we would like some kind of explanation,” Hercules said.

“Very well. You must know that we have enemies that you cannot conceive of. Enemies that now know we are under siege. And they think we are weak and easily defeated, not knowing this god we battle against may one day conquer them as well. Many Asgardians have been sent to protect our borders against invasion, while others, such as Freya and Baldar, and even Odin, act as emissaries, hoping to prevent war with others. So you see, you are not the only gods, and demi-gods, who have been beseeched to campaign against this alleged undefeatable foe.”

“Okay,” Xena said. “Now that we know what the situation is, how do we work this – all of us going to Asgard?”

She had regained her feet even though it was obvious she still was in pain.

“Since Ares says he can sense you, then I should take you, and after we have arrived, then he can follow with Hercules and Gabrielle.”

Thor looked to Ares. “A sensible plan?”

“Works for me.”

Xena walked over to Thor and put her arms around his neck, holding herself tight up against him; his left arm firmly encircling her waist, and spinning Mjölnir, they were almost immediately airborne, then gone.

“We’ll have to wait a while, to give them a chance to get there,” Ares said.

“Did either one of you believe what he was saying, about those other enemies?” Gabrielle asked.

“He was telling the truth,” Ares said. “I would know.”

“Thor had no reason to lie. And I have seen the followers of this fire god; they are fanatics, ready to die for him.”

Gabrielle went silent, but was staring at Ares.

“What?”

“That’s what I want to know,” she replied. “What’s going on with you? I’ve known you quite a few years, Ares, and something smells like ten-day-old fish. You are not acting like – you. Where is the Ares who only cares about himself? What sneaky, devious little plan are you working on? Who are you planning on stabbing in the back?”

Instead of answering, Ares head perked up, then said, “Time to go.”

And without a warning, grabbed Gabrielle’s upper arm and put his other hand on Hercules’ shoulder, and in an instant they were in Asgard. Waiting for them were Thor, Xena, and two women; one was regal and dignified  and stunningly beautiful. The other was almost as beautiful, wearing silver armor, and bearing a particularly fearsome looking sword.

“You have arrived!” Thor exclaimed, as if he weren’t expecting them so soon. “All of you, I introduce Frigga, wife of Odin, and my mother. And the Lady Sif. My regrets, but my father Odin is occupied elsewhere overseeing delicate negotiations.”

Before he could introduce those from Greece, Frigga said, “I welcome you to Asgard again, Hercules. And I welcome you also, Ares.”

She then went to Gabrielle and took both of her hands in her own, not giving her a chance to bow or curtsey.

“And I welcome you again, dear Gabrielle. I see you have fully recovered. And you have partaken of the Golden Apple.”

“Just half of it,” Gabrielle stammered, “Xena ate the other half.”

Frigga smiled. “Yes, I know. Thor has told me. I am loathe to disparage the queen of your gods, but if you and Xena felt you had to protect yourselves from Hera, then I cannot but wonder what would cause her to be so ---“

“I just think she’s unhappy, for whatever reason,” Gabrielle said.

“Never one to speak harshly of others. I can see it is in your nature.”

The entire time they were talking, Gabrielle was very aware that Sif’s eyes, steely and cold, never wavered from her. She then strode purposefully to Gabrielle and put out her hand. Gabrielle expected the forearm to forearm greeting, but was surprised when instead, Sif grabbed her hand, and began to squeeze. After a moment or two, Gabrielle began to squeeze back, but she could tell Sif was stronger, and it seemed as if she was trying to put Gabrielle to her knees in submission.

At first Gabrielle only felt the pressure, but slowly she began to feel something she had almost forgotten about – pain. Not much, not yet, but she knew the longer they continued, the greater the pain would be.

Xena saw right away what was happening, and despite the fact she now had no godly powers, she unclipped her Chakram, knowing she could do damage with it, even to a god. But Thor, also seeing the enmity in Sif, went to them, and took each by the wrist and pulled their hands apart as easily as if pulling apart a loaf of fresh bread.

“We have much to do,” he said somberly. “There is no time for frivolity and tests of strength. Sif, seek out Heimdall, see what news he might have.”

Sif turned on her heel and stormed away, swinging her sword as if fending off an enemy.

“And now, let us go into the Great Hall and formulate our plans.”

“Well, that is my cue to leave,” Ares said.

“Thank you for your assistance,” Frigga said. “Give my regards to Zeus.” She hesitated a moment, then added, “And to Hera as well.”

Ares nodded, then disappeared. As they all headed to the Hall, Gabrielle caught up to Frigga.

“Excuse me, Queen Frigga, but what was all that about? I’ve never even met Sif, but she acts as if we are – enemies.”

“When Thor brought you here to save your life, something very unprecedented, he hardly left your side. And after your recovery and he returned you to your home, he spoke of you often with a great fondness in his voice. You see, Sif is in love with Thor, and hopes one day they will marry. But she sees you as a rival for his affections.”

“But – but Xena and I are … well, we…”

“I know your heart, Gabrielle, and I see love for both Thor and for Xena. There may come the day when you will have to choose.”

Frigga walked on ahead as Xena caught up to Gabrielle.

“So what was that all about? You and Sif?”

“She thinks I’m after Thor.”

“Really?”


	11. Final Preparations

**Chapter Eleven**

**Final Preparations**

“You will need these,” Thor said, handing Xena peasant clothes (a skirt and blouse), fur lined boots, and a fur lined leather coat with an oversized hood on it. “You don’t want to stand out among the followers of this god.”

Xena took the items, grateful for the coat – the others didn’t feel the cold, but she did, but didn’t want to sound like a whiner.

“And we must do something with your hair.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“It is dark. As you see, women of this land have light hair. Your hair must also be so in order for you not to be noticed. Fortunately your eyes are of the right color.”

“And just how am I supposed to do that? Wear a wig?”

Thor handed her a clay bottle with a cork stopper.

“This contains a liquid that will make you hair a lighter color. The longer you wait to rinse it out, the more blond it will be.”

Trying not to drop anything, Xena asked, “And just where am I supposed to change clothes and to do my hair?”

“Gunnhildr!” Thor yelled out, and very blond, very attractive girl in her early teens ran up to them from somewhere. She bowed low, almost to the point of falling over.

“I am here, Odin-son. What is your wish?”

“Xena needs privacy to change her clothes. And you will assist her with her hair.”

“It will be done,” she said, never looking up. Then turning to Xena she said, “If you will follow me.”

“Lead the way,” Xena said, with a last look at Gabrielle.

“And what about the rest of us?” Gabrielle asked. “You said we had to make plans. So what are they?”

Again, Thor smiled at her, one that could be described as showing a lot of affection.

“Heimdall will be, as I said, keeping an eye on Xena. He has other duties, so he cannot watch her constantly. Hercules and I will be on the mountaintop creating boulders to fill the crevice as soon as Xena has taken over as head priest and has led the followers away. You and Sif will be nearby in case Xena is discovered and needs rescuing.”

“ _SIF_? Me and Sif? She hates me! There is no way she and I can work together.”

“Sif will do as I say. She recognizes the danger to our home, and to the rest of the world.”

“Why does she even need me? She so much stronger than I am. And she’s a true goddess.”

Thor looked at Hercules then back at Gabrielle. She knew something wasn’t quite right.

“I’m waiting. You two know something; I know you do. And you know I do.”

“It was my idea,” Hercules said. “There _is_ a chance that Xena could be controlled by this god, and we just thought that if it happens, maybe because you and Xena are so close, you might be able convince her, or force her if necessary, to come back here, away from its influence.”

Gabrielle looked back and forth between them several times, then said, “And Sif knows all about this.”

“She will when she returns.”

“That’s great. Why not let _me_ tell her? I know she’ll love _that_.”

“If you think that will be best,” Thor said.

“No! I don’t think that will be best. Don’t you know sarcasm when you hear it?”

Thor smiled, and Gabrielle realized he knew she was being sarcastic. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn’t; his smile was too … warm.

“Okay, how do I look?” A familiar voice behind Gabrielle said.

Gabrielle turned around to see a very blond Xena dressed as the Viking women she’d seen.

“That was fast,” she said. “That must be some really potent hair coloring.”

“Just a quick lather and rinse,” Xena replied. “Love these clothes – nice and warm. But I’m having a problem trying to keep my Chakram hidden.”

“You won’t need it,” Thor said. “And it would be better if you didn’t carry it. Anything that might allow the priests to suspect you are not who you pretend to be could be dangerous. Take this instead.”

Thor handed Xena a dagger one and a half times the length of her hand.

“All women carry a knife; it is a multipurpose tool.”

Xena slid it into her belt and closed the coat.

Just then Sif returned carrying two coats similar to the one Xena was wearing. She handed one to Gabrielle.

“I don’t need this,” she said sharply. “I’m not cold.”

“You will need it so you can walk among the villagers without being conspicuous,” Sif retorted.

“She is correct,” Thor said. “There are those who are in league with this god, and others have yet to fall under his thrall. But there is no way to know who may be who.”

“Fine,” Gabrielle said, taking the coat and putting it on, as did Sif.

“Heimdall says several of the priests are gathering near the pillar of fire with, what looks to him, to be sacrifices. A handful of women, stripped of their clothing, are tied with ropes neck to neck to neck. With the sunset he surmises the will be cast into the opening,” Sif continued.

“Then it is time to act. Xena, are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she replied. “I’ll go on ahead. Sif, I think you and Gabrielle should wait until I’m almost out of sight before you follow.”

Sif nodded.

Gabrielle gave Xena a quick hug and said, “You do what you have to do, we’ll be here if you need us.”

“Then let’s do this,” Xena said to everyone.


	12. Into the Fire!

**Chapter Twelve**

**Into the Fire!**

As Xena made her way through the forest, followed by Gabrielle and the Lady Sif, Thor took Hercules almost to the peak of the mountain overlooking the plain where the fissure had opened. There was a level plateau where they had been breaking apart the mountain to form boulders that Hercules could pick up and throw down into the fiery opening, when the time was right, to fill it completely, sealing it up.

Xena finally walked out onto the barren land – what little vegetation that might have been there was gone, so it was not hard to follow Xena’s movements among the crowd; she stood almost a head taller than the women and at least half the men. Gabrielle and Sif stopped at the tree line, staying out of sight.

Xena slowly and gradually made her way to the center of the followers where several priests were. She worked toward one in particular, the one who was orating about the days to come when the one true god would bring them all to a new day. He had to be the one in charge – the head priest; the one to take out first.

Moving through the crowd, Xena ended up behind the priest, but as he preached, he turned in circles, never having his back to Xena for more than a few moments. After letting him rotate several times, Xena slowly brought out her knife and when his back was to her, she made her move. And in one swift motion she rushed him, her left arm went around his neck as she plunged the dagger into his back, penetrating his heart, killing him instantly. It took but a few moments before the other priests realized what had happened and attacked Xena. But they were no match for her as she kicked, punched and slashed them, permanently maiming the ones not killed on the spot.

“What is she doing?” Sif exclaimed. “She was to only removed the priests surreptitiously, not attack them!”

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Gabrielle replied, equally mystified. “Maybe she thought this was the only way.”

By now the crowd had started to move on Xena, but her campaign of death and mutilation continued with them. In twos and threes they were slaughtered. Xena’s deadly battle skills were at their highest levels.

“We have to stop her!” Sif cried. “She is killing innocents!”

“For once, I agree with you,” Gabrielle answered. “That god must have found some way to control her!”

But before they could move, Thor landed beside them, coming from the mountain top. And slamming Mjölnir to the ground, everyone lost their footing, all except Xena, but it momentarily stopped the attack on her.

“We must go now,” Thor told them, but suddenly the pillar of fire began to snake its way toward Xena, and then it surrounded her and she was in its grasp. As her clothes were burned away, she was carried to the top the pillar of flame as fingers of fire weaved around her.

Seeing what was happening, Hercules began to throw down boulders, bigger around than he was tall, into the fiery fissure, being careful not to hit Xena. But it was as if he were trying to fill a bottomless pit:  ten, fifteen, twenty five of the huge stones disappeared into the crevasse. Then the naked Xena was thrown to the ground as the fire disappeared.

“He did it!” Gabrielle shouted with joy, and started toward Xena, but Thor grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“What are you doing?” she asked. “I need to go to her.”

But then Xena got to her feet with a bloodcurdling roar as she threw her arms out wide, hands into fists; her eyes were a blood-red crimson and her hair, now black again and seeming to be cracking with electricity, was blowing wild even though there was no wind.

“By the gods!” Gabrielle cried out. “What has happened to her?”

“It seems this god has found his vessel. She is no longer the Xena you knew and loved.”

From his perch high on the mountain, even Hercules could see what had happened, and redirected his aim toward Xena. But as the first of the huge rocks reached her, she batted it away as if swatting a fly. It shattered into several hundred pieces, large and small, the jagged stones bloodying the people near her. Others she merely stepped aside to let them pass her by, and breaking apart, causing even more wounds to those who now were running away, trying to escape the danger.

Twice more Hercules threw down the boulders, then realizing how ineffectual they were, he picked up one that was twice the size of the previous ones, and shaped more like a potato – longer but narrowing down on one end so he was able to hold it. Then taking a short running start he jumped down off the mountain directly at Xena, holding it over his head.

His intention was crash it down on her as he got to her. But at the last moment, she turned and threw out both fists at the same time, completely destroying the boulder, creating thousands more of deadly stones flying in all directions. Hercules landed with one knee to the ground, but as he stood up, Xena’s foot caught him squarely in the chest, and he was sent more than five hundred paces away before he landed. His extra godly powers were wearing off.

Seeing this, Thor raised Mjölnir to throw, but Gabrielle grabbed his arm.

“NO! You can’t do that. You can’t kill her!”

But Sif grabbed her upper arms from behind and pulled her away, holding her tight enough to cause pain, but Gabrielle never noticed. Thor threw the hammer as the-god-in-Xena’s body turned toward them, and as it hit her squarely in the chest, she flew backward a dozen steps and she hit the ground. But as the hammer returned to Thor, she regained her feet with another horrific, deafening bellow. And again Thor threw the hammer, but this time Xena only back-stepped half the way, and remained on her feet.

“She grows more powerful in the time it takes Mjölnir to return to me,” Thor said anxiously.

Suddenly there was a blur that passed by Sif and Gabrielle, then stopped next to Thor. It was Odin, and he was carrying Gungnir – the Spear of Odin. As tall as he was, the spear was fully a head taller, and like Mjölnir, it never missed its mark, and always returned to Odin’s hand.

“Throw again my son,” he said.

Thor did as he was told, as hard as he could; Xena barely recoiled. But before the hammer was a quarter the way from her on its journey back to Thor, Odin threw Gungnir. Its speed was twice that of Mjölnir, and it penetrated Xena’s chest, not stopping until half its length was sticking out of her back, shattering her spine.

First there was a look of surprise, then shock on Xena’s face. With a snarl she tried to pull the spear from her chest. As they watched, her legs buckled and she fell to her knees, still trying to pull it out. Slowly her eyes changed from red back to blue. And for a heartbeat, it was Xena again.

“XENA!” Gabrielle screamed. “NO!”

She struggled to get free from Sif’s grip.

“Let her go,” Thor instructed.

Just as soon as Gabrielle felt Sif’s hands loosen, she slipped out of the heavy coat, ran two steps then jumped almost all the way to her fallen love. But her powers, too, were wearing off, and when she landed, she stumbled and rolled and slid on the hard, rock and stone covered ground, scraping skin from her knees, shoulder, face and hands. But still she continued on until she got to Xena.

By now Xena had fallen forward, but was turned to the side when the end of the spear hit the ground. Using both hands Gabrielle tried to pull it from Xena but she wasn’t strong enough. Odin put out his hand and the spear backed out from Xena then flew to him. Gabrielle lifted Xena’s upper body from the ground, holding her and cradling her tightly, ignoring the blood that was covering both Xena and the ground where she lay.

“No. No. No. No. No,” Gabrielle repeated over and over through her tears, not wanting to accept that Xena was dead.

By this time Hercules had joined Odin, Thor and Sif.

“Was there no other way?” he asked Odin.

The king of the Norse gods sadly shook his head. “There was not.”

Both Hercules and Thor started to go to Gabrielle but Odin stopped them. “She needs to mourn. We can do nothing to assuage her grief. Let us return to Asgard. I will have Heimdall watch that that nothing, no one, will bring harm to Gabrielle.”

Odin and Hercules turned to leave, but Thor stayed. Sif put one hand on his shoulder.

“All-father is right. There is nothing anyone can say or do. If you would like, I will remain here, watching over her until she is ready for company.”

Thor touched her cheek, nodded his appreciation, handed her Xena’s Chakram, then followed after Odin and Hercules.


	13. Aftermath

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Aftermath**

“I feel as if I failed my part against this god.”

“Hercules,” Thor replied. “You did as much as I and my hammer. ‘Twas Odin and Gungnir that turned the tide of battle. I fear had he not arrived when he did, the Northlands would have been lost.”

“And the rest of the world as well, I regret to say.”

“But is not Zeus as mighty as the tales we hear?”

“My father is stronger and more powerful than all the Olympian gods combined, but when I saw how quickly this god in a woman’s body grew so strong and so indestructible, I don’t know if all of us, including Zeus, could have defeated it, once it strengthened to its full power. Maybe, if he freed the Titans, and they fought alongside us, we might have had a chance.”

Just then Thor noticed Sif approaching.

“Sif, why are you not keeping watch over Gabrielle?” he asked.

“There is no need for my presence. Ares has come. He is with Gabrielle, and I gave him the Chakram. He says he wishes to speak with you.”

“Then I shall go to him. Hercules, will you accompany me?”

“Most definitely.”

“Sif?”

“If you wish.”

When the three of them arrived, Ares was standing over Gabrielle and the fallen Xena, her Chakram dangling loosely in his fingers. Gabrielle had not moved: she was still holding Xena tightly, rocking back and forth, mumbling something to Xena over and over.

“Friend Ares, you must know we all mourn the death of Xena. She was….”

“No need to say anything,” Ares interrupted. “When I put my hand on Gabrielle’s shoulder I read her thoughts about what happened. No one is to blame. She is an unfortunate casualty of a terrible but necessary war. But she was a warrior; she knew that one day it might take her life.”

“What has my father said about Xena’s death? Surely he knows,” Hercules asked.

“He knows. He, of course, is grateful that this god has been vanquished.”

“You will take her back to Greece, I assume,” Thor said.

“That is why I am here. Just as soon as Gabrielle is ready.”

They all looked down at her, but it was obvious she was oblivious of anything but her dead lover she held so tightly in her arms.

“It appears it may be a while,” Thor commented. “But evening approaches, and the nights are extremely cold. I fear with no fire and no coat nor blanket she may die. And Xena’s body will surely freeze solid. Plus, there are wolves in the forests that will come to the smell of blood.”

Ares was about to speak when Gabrielle looked up at him.

“Where is she?” she asked with a trembling voice.

“What?”

“Her soul, where did it go?”

“I don’t know,” he replied.

“Tartarus! She’s in Tartarus, isn’t she? I knew it. After all this, she would never be allowed into the Elysian Fields.”

“I can’t say. Only Hades can make that decision. But we are so far from Greece….”

Gabrielle then turned to Thor.

“Then is she in Valhalla? Please tell me that’s where she is,” she pleaded.

“She is not. She lived as a mighty warrior and certainly would be welcomed there. But I cannot say where her spirit has gone.”

And once again tears fell from Gabrielle’s eyes as she pulled Xena’s cold body to her.

Thor turned to Sif, “Seek out Gunnhildr, have her bring blankets here.”

Sif hurried to comply.

“Ares,” Hercules said, “there is nothing more I can do here. Will you take me to Mt. Olympus? I would like to see our father, and give him a first-hand account of the battle.”

“I will, then I will return and wait until Gabrielle is ready to come home.”

Ares put one hand on Hercules’ shoulder, and they were gone.

Thor knelt down to Gabrielle and tried wiping the tears from her eyes, but she still shed them.

“Had I known what was to happen, I never would have come to you and Xena. There are no words to express my sadness – my sorrow and regret.”

“I know. But it was her choice to….”

Gabrielle’s voice broke and she could only sob.

Gunnhildr ran up with two heavy bearskin blankets and wrapped one around Gabrielle’s shoulders and covered Xena’s body with the second one.

“She should have something to sit upon,” Thor said. “The ground is as cold as the air.”

“No,” Gabrielle told her. “I’m good. Just as soon as Ares returns I will have him take us to Amphipolis. That’s Xena’s home village. I need to see to her burial. She always said if she died she wanted to lie next to Lyceus. He is her brother who died defending Amphipolis.”

“Then let us wash her and dress her in our finest linen,” Gunnhildr said. “It is the least we can do to honor her sacrifice.”

Barely able to speak, Gabrielle nodded her thanks, then allowed Thor to pick up Xena to carry her back to the Great Hall in Asgard. He ignored the sticky blood covering her back, and now his arms.

When Ares returned, Xena was lying on a massive oaken table, wearing a white linen dress down to her ankles and calfskin shoes. A sheer linen sheet covered her from head to foot. Gabrielle had bathed and was wearing clean clothes.

After giving Thor and Gunnhildr grateful hugs, and a polite nod to Lady Sif, Gabrielle told Ares she was ready to go. And as he had done with Hercules, Ares put his hands on both Gabrielle and Xena’s shoulders and in an instant they were inside the small family mausoleum, with Xena lying on the stone slab cover of the unadorned sarcophagus where Lyceus was.  

“Before you go,” she said to Ares, “tell me, why have you been so helpful and so cooperative? That is so unlike the Ares I knew.”

Ares paused before he spoke, then said, “I have to admit some of it was because of Zeus. After that little misunderstanding between Thor and myself a few months ago, Zeus instructed me to do what I could to make amends, especially since it was the Norse gods who would take the brunt of the battle against that other god.”

“And that’s all?” Gabrielle felt there was more.

“No, not all. I also was hoping that if Xena saw I was not the old, untrustworthy Ares she knew in the past, maybe she would think about rejoining me.”

“That would never happen. But regardless of your intentions, thank you for all your help.”

Ares nodded, then disappeared. Gabrielle then set out to make Xena as presentable as possible. She wished she had Xena’s armor and sword to dress her in, but then decided perhaps she would look less intimidating wearing the simple linen dress.

As she arranged the sheer linen covering, the dress, and hair in a way she thought was pleasing to look at, she wondered what to do with the Chakram. Should she place it on Xena’s belly with her hands over it? Or should she hide it away, in case someone might want it for himself? She finally decided to place it under the dress, under Xena’s calves, and out of sight. And despite doing all she could to keep from breaking down, Gabrielle stopped several times to sob uncontrollably.

When she felt everything was done that could be done, she went to the inn owned by Cyrene to break the horrific news. By nightfall, more mourners than she expected had passed by Xena’s body, some leaving a little something – a flower or some other item, in reverence and respect. Cyrene wanted to stay, but her sorrow was as great as Gabrielle’s and could not bear to see her daughter so cold and lifeless, and she returned to the inn.

Although Gabrielle only knew Cyrene, and none of the others of the town, the only one who looked out of place was a tall, handsome, well-dress man with dark hair and mustache. He obviously was not one of the villagers, and he hung around until everyone else had gone.

“Did you know Xena?” she asked him, slightly suspicious.

“You might say that,” he replied. “My name is Autolycus.…”

Gabrielle stopped him abruptly. “The so-called King of Thieves! I’ve heard of you, and I know your reputation. But why are you here? There’s nothing worth stealing.”

Then Gabrielle stopped, retrieved the Chakram, and held it up threateningly.

“You’re after Xena’s body, aren’t you? Is there a reward for her? Any warlord would pay handsomely for her body.”

“No! No, it’s nothing like that, I swear to you.”

“Then what _is_ it like? And how do you – did you, know Xena? I’ve been with her for years, and I’ve never seen you.”

“Well, it’s complicated.”

“How about if you _un_ -complicate it?”

“I can do that, but first I need for you to close your eyes.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Just – humor me, okay?”

“All right,” Gabrielle said slowly, now even more suspicious. She started to close her eyes, but first she put the Chakram behind her back and held it tightly with both hands – she still didn’t trust him.

After her eyes were closed she heard … Xena’s voice:

“Gabrielle, it’s me. I’m here. I’m in Autolycus.”

 

**The End**


End file.
